Fifty Shades of Steele
by ObsidianPearl
Summary: Christian meets Ana at her night job and is wrapped around her finger before he knows it. Ana's not used to relationships, but it seems like things could work out with Christian. While it could be the start of something blissful, it could also be a disaster waiting to happen.
1. The First Encounter

**Fifty Shades of Steele**

 **.**

 _Chapter One_

The First Encounter

* * *

"I want to have you."

Those were the first words he'd ever spoken to her.

It wasn't unusual for a man to speak this way to Ana, for she was an exotic dancer. The night club she worked at was a high-end, big money place where she made good money- enough to save up and make her dream a reality.

One day, she'd own her own publishing company. Seattle was a good place. She had fun living her life and it was nice to make her own money and do whatever she wanted.

This wasn't her original plan, no. She'd hoped to get another job straight out of college. However, she'd started dancing at twenty-one and the money was so good she just couldn't stop herself.

In a year's time, she'd accumulated a small fortune and the longer she danced, the better she got at her job. At first, it wasn't her. She was a shy, stick to herself kind of girl and while she was good at the job, it was like it turned her into an entire other woman.

When she was working, she didn't even know who she was honestly.

Before, she hadn't had a seductive bone in her body. But, it didn't take long before she was a temptress, a woman that could make any man swoon with ease if they ever caught site of her working.

It was her job, and she quite liked it. There was no remorse or regret for what she did. In fact, she craved it. At least five nights a week she worked and sometimes she went in every day. The money was amazing, the attention was welcome and the good time was something she found herself craving day after day.

There was a diversity of people she came across, and they were almost always interesting, but there was one day in particular that she met a man she knew she'd never forget.

.

The first night she saw him, he was in the club, sitting back at one of the farthest tables from the stage. Even from the distance she didn't miss him.

He was the kind of flawless any woman could admire for days. Sexy as hell, dressed in a suit and tie- his copper hair a perfected mess. There was something sophisticated about him that made him seem far beyond his years, even from a glance.

It wasn't long before she was making her rounds early. Going by his table where he sat alone was something she wanted to do sooner rather than later. So, that's just what she did.

All alone and sipping a glass of scotch, Ana went over to him, swaying her hips in her skimpy lingerie. His eyes were on her long before she made it over to him. She found herself gazing into those thunderstorm gray eyes as soon as she was able to capture them completely.

As if she'd lost all her resolve, every ounce of her wits left her, right along with her breath as she stared at him. He looked strong- well toned, even with that suit on. That jawline was perfection, really all of him was. Ana found herself swallowing hard, mouth suddenly dry as he watched her, those cool gray eyes smoldering as the roamed over her barely covered body.

She could make no sense of the thrill she felt at that moment.

Unfortunately, it took her much too long to recover herself and her cheeks had taken on a slight blush by the time she walked closer to lean over his chair, her breasts dangerously close to his face. There was something intimidating about the way he didn't move in the slightest, only regarding her with smoky eyes as if he was waiting- and would do nothing but.

"Hey, sexy… How do you feel about a little private time?"

His only response was a dark, calculating look just before he rose from his seat and without a word. Ana linked her arm with his and led him to the VIP section for a private dance.

Once in the room, she pushed him onto the sofa. While bending over in her stilettos she reached for his tie and slowly went about loosening it. His eyes were so hot and heavy on hers that she had to avoid them completely. He didn't speak to her as most men would and so she opted for silence as well.

Leaning into him, she ran her nose up his torso, inhaling his intoxicating scent all the way. Her lips trailed across his neck next and then she breathed softly by his ear with a quiet hum. There was no missing the slight flinch he made when her teeth tugged gently on his earlobe, and his following shudder was even more noticeable.

To Ana, there was nothing better than those subtle kinds of reactions; especially coming from a man like him.

Straddling his lap then, she went about removing her top slowly, savoring the feel of his eyes on her with every move she made. Hips rocking all the while, she moved gracefully, loving the way his body felt so close to hers.

The dance didn't last nearly as long as she would have liked, and as much as she would have liked to, it was against the rules to give the same man more than one dance before returning to the floor. Though a certain thought had her suggesting another route, one that would work around those rules.

"Had enough? If not you could go for the really special treatment. We could go for thirty minutes, or an hour. But, it's a bit more on the expensive side."

She met his heated gaze in just enough time to catch his brow arch. Ana thought him to be too sexy for his own good and even though she'd been hopeful, she couldn't help but be surprised when he instantly pulled his wallet from the inside of his suit jacket and after a they settled payment, she hurried him along to the champagne room where he would receive an entire hour of her time.

There was a grin on her face that seemed to broaden with each step she took. She was elated to have more time with this man, and for him to have more time with her as well. For some unfathomable reason, Ana found herself extremely curious about him. A large part of her kept screaming that this would be one night she wouldn't so easily forget.

* * *

 **Hello, I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. I do hope you'll enjoy the story which will be as frequently updated as I can manage.**

 **This is something I want to do, to expand my writing, especially when it comes to smut.**

 **I figured if I was going to go for it, might as well share!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Rising Tension

**Fifty Shades of Steele**

 **.**

 _Chapter Two_

Rising Tension

* * *

No woman had ever intrigued him more than that brunette. She was the image of confidence as she danced on stage and she had some rather sensual moves that took his mind to a very dark place- one he liked to visit all too often.

That first private dance sent his blood boiling with uncontainable desire, and the next dance would be so much longer. Christian Grey wasn't sure if he had enough patience to keep his cool demeaner in the private room with her for an entire hour, and he was a patient man.

The champagne room she led him to was cozy, one long leather couch, lighting just as dim as the club's, and one long silver tub full of ice and a variety of champagne. In comparison to her, the room was extremely dull, but he wasn't worried about the room in the least as she pulled him to the couch and urged him to take a seat.

Excitement and adrenaline coursed through his body wildly. He knew the club was full nude, he'd even seen her on stage in nothing but her birthday suit, but there was nothing that could have prepared him to see her up close and personal.

She danced slowly as she peeled her entire skimpy outfit off, leaving her completely bare before him. Her breasts were perfect, not too big, but just enough for a handful, perky and full- nice for viewing. She was slim and her waist was small in contrast to the way her hips curved. He quite liked her ass as well.

Christian found this girl to be absolutely perfect, flawless. He wanted her, and he'd have her too. It was just a matter of time.

No touching, he wanted to laugh at the irony as she forced his knees far apart and settled herself on the floor between his legs. He watched her, dark gray eyes venturing all over her as she made busy with filling a glass of one of the champagnes. She took a long sip, big blue eyes looking to him hungrily just as her free hand came to his knee and ran up his leg.

"Ready for a drink?" She asked, head tilting to the side curiously.

As Christian shook his head no, she set her glass aside and brought her other hand to his leg as well. The girl got to her feet, her hands making their way up his body as she worked her way onto his lap. Her arms went around his neck and she pressed her body close against his, making him stiffen. He was sure there had never been a time he wanted to be naked as bad as that moment, to feel skin-on-skin.

Inhaling deeply, he found himself rather relaxed. She smelled citrusy and sweet at the same time, and somehow it was an intoxicating combination. Her skin appeared absolutely flawless, not a single scar or blemish in sight. While her fingers dug into his hair, she leaned up, pressing her breasts to his face. His fists clenched at his sides as she moved those soft mounds everywhere aside from his lips.

A curse almost slipped out of him.

With her hands cradling his face, she held him in place as she moved, her body pressing against his once again. He wanted- no, he needed to touch her. There was no amount of preparations he could have gone through to have him ready for this moment.

It had been too long. She was too appealing. Being this close with his current mindset wasn't his brightest of ideas. If he made a move on her there, it could cause him some major problems. Problems he just couldn't deal with. But, God if he didn't want her. He wanted her so bad he could taste it.

There was a strong probability that he'd just have to walk away, or he'd say fuck it.

One hour was a long time. A long, long time. His mind wandered as she moved against him, changing positions regularly. In one hour, he could manage many things. He could fuck her at least a few times and he knew for a fact that he could have her coming so many times she'd beg him to stop- or to never stop. The thought had him smirking cockily, until she turned, facing away and grinding down on him.

The look of her and the feel of it had him grunting. He didn't see any way possible for him to make it throughout the entire hour. Hell, it had only been a few minutes and he was already hard up and struggling to keep his hands out of sight and mind.

This girl knew what she was doing. She played him well, working him up until he knew without a doubt that she knew just how he was feeling. It was painfully obvious. After a couple minutes she repositioned herself to face him once more.

"Let's take this off." She murmured softly at his ear, her hands under his suit jacket, running over his shoulders and pushing it back.

Christian quickly leaned up to help her and she set it aside on the couch. His tie was still loose, but she removed it completely, tossing it over on his jacket. With slender fingers she went about unbuttoning his shirt, breathing hotly against his neck.

His jaw tensed.

"You smell so good." She whispered, her voice tinged with adoration. "You feel good too."

His teeth gritted together.

She leaned back then, batting her long dark lashes as she brought her hands to herself instead of him and proceeded to grope her own breasts before pinching her already hard nipples. Her lips parted beautifully as she touched herself, and Christian found himself floored by those delicious looking, plump lips.

He wanted to kiss her, to watch her take his cock between those sexy lips, painted a red that was almost too suiting for her. But more than anything, he wanted to touch her. To see how that flawless skin actually felt, to see the reaction she'd give to his touch, or just to see if he had the chance he was so hoping for.

Again she turned, sitting in his lap with her back to him. She rested against him and rolling her body slowly, erotically and she was so smooth and knowing in her movements. Her hair smelled so good at his nose. He couldn't help it, he was going to touch her.

Just as his hands raised from the couch, she spoke. "Look up."

Doing as she said, Christian's head lolled back on the couch and his eyes turned to the ceiling. His sharp intake of breath couldn't be helped as he took in the sight of her naked form moving over him from the endless mirrors above. It was a sight that settled with him in all the right ways, and only made him want her more.

"Are you satisfied? Is this okay? How do you want me?"

The heavens must have been with him when she spoke, to keep him from losing it then and there. But, his heartrate still accelerated, his breathing picked up and he found his body tingling with an overwhelming need that he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore.

This is why he didn't do strip clubs. It was pure torture- and he probably wouldn't have her like he wanted so badly. Just thinking about finding anyone else to take his frustration out on had a wrinkle forming between his brows. Nobody would do but her.

When he didn't respond she got up, disappointing him greatly. He was at a loss, he had no words. But, he wanted her as close as possible, even if it drove him so close to insanity. She just couldn't understand how difficult it was to keep himself tame, to keep from unleashing the beast that so needed to stay caged. They weren't in a place that he could do as he pleased, so he had to have restraint, and every ounce he'd ever had was crumbling with each second he admired her.

"You giving me the silent treatment?" She giggled, and Christian found it to be the most exhilarating sound. He sighed, looking her over greedily and meaning he would not utter a single word. More than likely, nothing good or proper would be coming out of his mouth anyway.

There were no more questions, and she didn't seem offended as she moved closer to him again, turning her back to him and bending over to reach for a bottle of champagne. Christian's eyes went wide at the sight before him and he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

Her body was beautiful, but all that ass and pussy in his face was too much to bear. He was biting his lip as he averted his eyes, cursing himself for the desperation taking over him. The whole situation was ridiculous. Christian was a confident man, he could have any woman he pleased, yet he felt as if he couldn't say the wrong thing, for fear of running her off, and he couldn't make any moves, risking being thrown out.

He had people, resources, and enough knowledge for several people. But, just the thought of never finding her again, of never being able to bury himself inside her- it made his mouth run dry and his skin pale. The risk wasn't worth it.

No matter what, he had to have this girl.

"Here, you should drink. Relax." She gave him a charming smile while handing over a freshly poured glass of champagne.

Christian took it with a nod, draining the drink in one go. The beauty before him took the empty glass, laughing lightly as she sat it aside and kneeled at his feet. She took his shoes off and then ran her nose up his thigh, across his crotch and down the other thigh.

She was close. Too close. Not close enough.

Gazing at her trough half-lidded eyes and breathing through already parted lips, Christian stiffened a bit as she stood again, positioning her head in his lap. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but when she suddenly flipped herself over against him effortlessly, landing against him gently with all her goods just inches from his face, he groaned.

"You like this?" Her voice called, a sultry ring to it that he could never get enough of.

He more than liked it.

Clamping his mouth shut, he watched in awe as she twisted and wiggled her legs, rolling her hips as she did. Her legs were long and sexy as hell, and she made her legs and ass jiggle so perfectly that he ended up holding his breath, and praying for mercy.

"Spank me."

Christian gasped, taken aback by those two words. Oh, she might not have known, but she just couldn't speak to him any kind of way.

"It's all in your face, just one slap won't kill you… will it?"

His hand moved before he could even think about it. His palm came across her ass hard, leaving the skin pink from the slap. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He wanted to do it again, harder- and again and again. The need to touch her all over was consuming him, and he was rock hard and didn't give a damn if she knew. In fact, he wanted her to know.

"Mm." The soft sound that escaped her told him she approved, but she was quick to flip out of his lap and back to her feet.

The frown that took to his lips caused her to laugh again, and then she was forcing him down onto his back on the couch. She sat across his lap, leaning down and trailing kisses from his neck to his chest. Then her body started moving so sensually atop him that he growled out in his frustration.

It was all too much, especially when she sat up and made out as if she were fucking him senseless. Her stamina was outstanding. It thrilled him. He would thoroughly enjoy fucking her. It was all he could think about.

Half an hour in, he was to his breaking point. Even his hands were trembling at his sides as she alternated from dancing for him, and on him. She never told him to touch her again, and he didn't. It was killing him though, and there wasn't a single time in his life that he could remember being so flustered.

Even after all the dancing she'd done, there wasn't any indication that she was tired and she always moves gracefully and sensually. He'd been driven mad with a flaming desire that would not so easily be put out.

She happily showed him everything that she had to offer, but he was sold long ago, from the moment she started walking his way back in the club.

"You're not used to being teased, are you?" She asked while grinning suggestively, her eyes below his belt. There was no hiding it, and he couldn't deny or confirm her assumption.

But no, Christian Grey didn't get teased. He was into giving, not receiving.

Slowly, his control was slipping.

"I want to have you." He admitted so casually it surprised even him.

She raised a delicate brow before climbing over him again from where she'd been standing just before him. "So, you do speak." She giggled before her eyes darkened lustfully and she ran one slender finger along his bottom lip. "Be a good boy and you just might have me."

Oh. That was all the confirmation he needed. A devilish smirk tainted his face, tugging his lips and narrowing his eyes. Those gorgeous pools of blue lowered to his mouth and he reached up, cradling her face in his hands, fingers just barely digging into her hair. As if he hadn't a moment to spare, he crushed her to him, his lips claiming hers forcefully.

She moaned into his mouth, clinging to him as she kissed him back, her lips moving against his with a perfection that Christian would never forget. He leaned up, dropping one hand to grab her behind her knee and force her to straddle him again. She gasped when he thrusted his hips up, his erection rubbing against her naked sex.

His hand slid back up her leg and behind her, slowly, and he relished in how soft she felt. That skin of hers was even more perfect than he imagined. When he grabbed a firm hold of her ass, she broke away from his lips with the most enticing cry. Her eyes drooped with desire and she breathed shakily while still holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Let me get you out of here." Christian said, eyes flickering from her lips to her eyes and back again.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading, enjoy Fifty Shades of Steel!**

 **All feedback is appreciated.**

 **Til next time...**


	3. Submission

**Fifty Shades of Steel**

 **.**

 _Chapter Three_

 _._

Submission

* * *

Dancing for him was an otherworldly experience for Ana. Most of the time it was just a job, she did enjoy it, but there had never been a time when she found herself so into her work, so easily turned on and distracted by her own desires and fantasies.

It was too easy to pick up on his own feelings. He was so quiet, never uttering a single word. But, he'd hum and groan, or gasp and Ana loved it. She tried to hear more and more of him. All usual calm and by the book actions were out the window before she knew it.

He was so responsive, so obviously in need and when she found him hard she was both elated and surprised. This guy, he was really something to look at, and he seemed pretty high class

She wanted him, right there in the champagne room.

Then he finally spoke to her for the first time and his voice was so deep and velvety that she felt it vibrate through her bones. Ana already knew she wanted him, mostly because of how badly he wanted her so when he admitted that he wanted her, and wanted to take her away- she was all too willing to go.

But, her shift wasn't over. Unless she got permission to leave early, she wouldn't be able to leave with him and it was obvious he wasn't willing to hang around and wait for her another few hours. He wanted to get out of there immediately, and she hoped not to upset him, or make him think that she wasn't willing.

Because, she was more than willing.

"I don't know if I'll be able to leave until my shift ends. I'll need to speak to my manager."

His brows pulled together, his lips setting in a flat line. He wasn't too pleased with her words, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't stupid enough to risk her job for one guy. Even if he was one hell of a catch.

"And don't you want to finish out your dance?"

"Hell no." He sighed, looking flustered once again and Ana knew he'd had enough.

With a slight giggle, she started putting the champagne bottles back in the ice and left the glasses on the table before sending him her best smile. "We'll just call it at a half hour then. And I'll see what I can do."

The way his nose crinkled as he stood let Ana know that he wasn't thrilled about having to wait much longer, but it couldn't be helped. Knowing nothing more she could say to him, she led the way out of the champagne room back into the club and then hurried off to find her manager.

Being that the club wasn't too busy, Ana was sure her request to leave early would be approved. But, she didn't allow herself to get excited about it until she was finally granted permission to leave for the night.

It didn't take her long, about five minutes of finding and speaking to the manager before she was on her way back into the club, big blue eyes searching the crowd for him. When she finally spotted him, she waited to make sure his eyes caught her as well and then with a suggestively look in his direction, she turned towards the exit of the club.

She stopped only at the dressing room on her way, grabbing and hurrying into the dress she'd wore before getting ready that night. After getting her purse and cell phone out of her personal locker, she left the dressing room and made her leave.

Now, if only she could find him.

Just as she was looking around, a new model black Audi pulled up next to her. The window rolled down, revealing the same man she'd been searching for. Without a moment's hesitation, Ana opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. For some reason, she'd never wanted anything as bad as she wanted him.

"What's your name?" He asked as she got on the road.

Turning to him with an arched brow, Ana grinned. "It's Ana. Anastasia Steele."

He turned to look at her quizzically, though only for an instant before his eyes were back on the road. "Interesting name."

"And… what's yours?" She asked eagerly.

"Christian. Christian Grey."

Heart lurching into her throat at his name, Ana blinked at him in surprise, eyes traveling over him in confusion. " _The_ Christian Grey?" She couldn't help feeling oddly nervous at the thought.

He nodded. "The one and only."

Cursing herself silently, Ana felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She'd heard about Christian Grey, but she'd always assumed him to be much older… and nowhere near as sexy. It wasn't very often a man as known as he was wandered into the club, but she was glad he had.

There were no expectations. It was a known fact that Christian Grey never had any girlfriends, so she knew he wasn't interested in starting a relationship with her. That's the last thing she wanted anyway. No, she was more than happy just to have one night enjoying him for all that he was.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, because he'd never specified.

"To my home. Unless you'd prefer a hotel. Whatever your preference is."

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me."

Personally, she would love to see his home- just to say that she had.

"Then we'll go to my place. I'm more comfortable there."

"Okay."

They rode in silence for several miles before Ana spoke again, feeling too curious for her own good.

"So, what made you come out tonight? You don't seem like someone who is into the whole club scene."

Christian shrugged, one hand on the wheel while the other ran through his gorgeous head of hair. "It's not usually my thing. But, I had an urge to see something new, and I'm glad I did."

Ana almost melted, especially when his eyes turned to her, giving her the most smoldering and suggestive look she'd ever received. Those thunderstorm gray eyes were so striking, one look took her breath away and she was hoping they didn't have much longer before they made it to his place.

"Have you been working there long?" He asked casually after a few more minutes passed.

"A while. I make good money there, so I enjoy it."

While he seemed to ponder something, Ana admired him from her seat quietly. She wondered what was on his mind, but not enough to ask about it. The main thing she was interested in was getting him hot and bothered in the complete privacy of his home.

The night had turned out better than she could have imagined. She felt lucky, thrilled, and oh so eager. There were no more words spoken between them until they pulled into a parking garage, parked and got out of the car.

Christian offered her his hand, which she happily took with her own and he pulled her along with him to an elevator nearby. His hand was large and warm compared to hers and she quite liked the feel of it. The elevator ride was almost too long, with the way he kept looking at her- she wasn't sure if they'd even make it to a bed once inside.

His apartment was so nice and clean, Ana was struck with awe upon entering. Christian didn't release her hand, he just pulled her along with him to the kitchen. It was beautiful, just like the rest of the place- and nothing like her own apartment that she shared with her best friend, Kate.

"I love this kitchen. You have a very nice place." She was grinning at his back as he went about pouring them both a glass of chilled wine out of the refrigerator.

"It serves its purpose." He shrugged as if he didn't think much of it, handing her one of the glasses as he did.

"Thank you," She whispered back as she took it, having a sip as soon as it was in her hands. "Mm. This is very good."

"Yes. It is."

A heated moment passed, filling with nothing but looks of longing and quiet tension. There was a chemistry between them that neither of them could overlook, and they wanted each other badly. But, Ana was in no rush, for she was not ready for their night together to end- even though it hadn't even fully begun.

It was almost too much for her to stand, his close proximity and those lingering gray eyes. She wanted him sooner rather than later, but now that she was on his territory, he didn't seem to be as desperate. Not nearly as needy. She walked off from him, her heels clinking against the flooring on her way into the sitting room. The entire back wall was a large glass window, and she'd never seen the city from such a view before.

Deep down, Ana was really a simple girl. The smallest things made her the happiest. She sighed wistfully as she took in the sights, savoring each sip of the fine wine that crossed her tongue. Once she felt him come up behind her, she turned back to him, blue eyes traveling over his body hungrily.

"You know… things will be a little different when I get you in my room." He stated plainly, a smirk pulling at his lips while he swirled the wine around in his glass.

"Oh?" She smirked right back at him. "I doubt it. If you think I'll let you do all the work, you're sadly mistaken."

"Trust me, you won't be doing anything. You won't want to either."

Brows narrowing as she glared at him, Ana scoffed, "We'll see about that."

She'd already made it up in her mind that she needed to drive him crazy just like at the club, seeing him like that had turned her on more than anything- and she wanted so desperately to see him like that again. There would be no more opportunities. Tonight was all she had.

"You're not submissive at all, are you?" He teased, his tone light and sultry.

Ana laughed loudly then. "No. Far from it."

"Hate to break it to you, Anastasia…" He murmured, taking a step until he was only a breath away. "But tonight, you will be."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello beautiful readers!**

 **Back with an update.**

 **Thanks for following and reading!**

 **Til next time...**


	4. Losing Control

**Fifty Shades of Steele**

 **.**

 _Chapter Four_

 _._

Losing Control

* * *

To Christian, she was like fire, scorching hot fire that was so tempting. So beautifully unique and yet just what he liked. But, she was also like ice. Impossible to understand, and yet oh so desirable. He was so drawn to her he didn't know what to do with himself.

This girl though, wasn't submissive- and Christian was far from it. But there was some dark part of him that was down for anything, as long as he could have her.

He had given his warning, he had no intentions of letting her take over for the night; she had already frustrated him long enough. It was his turn.

There was no planning this. Christian was not expecting to find a woman he would find such interest in by going out to the club. He hadn't anticipated bringing anyone back to his apartment, he wasn't one for such spontaneous decisions. Everything in his life was carefully thought out. Not her though.

But, the second he laid eyes on her, he was overcome with a drive he'd never felt before. He adored women, and he had many, but he'd never met one that he just _had_ to have. There was something undeniably special about her, and he wasn't willing to let her go.

He was quite certain things were just getting started.

"Where are you taking me?"

Christian's lips pulled into a smirk as he led her towards his playroom. There was no warning. He couldn't wait. Submissive or not, he knew she was down. When they arrived, he opened the door without hesitation and pulled her inside.

Ana's eyes wandered around the room, taking every bit of it in and Christian waited quietly, watching her for her reaction. She didn't smile, nor frown. Her face remained impassive, though after several seconds, her brows raised as if in surprise.

"You're a dom?" She asked the question as if it were the last thing she expected.

Christian almost laughed. "I guess you could say that."

His eyes softened as he watched her grin, taking another step into the room and crossing her arms over her chest. "I think dominant men are sexy… but, I like to take control sometimes too."

Head inclining thoughtfully, Christian continued to watch her. "I've figured that much out. But, I'm not into giving up control. What you got out of me earlier is the most you'll ever get."

"Oh?" She turned her head back, regarding him with her brows raised once more, as if in challenge.

"That's right." He said, stony faced and serious as a heart attack. "Don't worry, you won't mind."

Before he could make a move, she started stripping. Christian watched with greedy eyes until she was completely bare before him, in nothing but those stilettos. Whatever it was about her that got to him, captivated him completely and he'd been still in the same place, rooted to the spot as she came closer.

When she touched him, his breath hitched and he closed his eyes tight. He was a man who didn't like to be touched, he was repelled by the unknown. However, he didn't know why- but, he liked it when she touched him. He wanted her to.

Refusing to lose himself again, Christian wound his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, lips pressing hot kisses against her throat. His hands slid down to her ass, taking a firm grip as his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck.

Her fingers dug into his hair, tugging hard and forcing him back a fraction. Then her lips were on his, soft but urgent. Their breath mingled between kisses, each touch of lips more heated and passionate than the last. When her teeth clamped down on his bottom lip and tugged gently, Christian groaned.

She hummed in response, having broken the kiss to catch her breath. Her hands left his hair to skim down his body, over his chest, slowly down his abdomen until she had a firm grip on his length. He was feeling quite strained by his pants, and ready to strip himself as well. But, as she started stroking him, and turning her lips and tongue to his neck, he was losing himself quickly.

This wasn't allowed. This wasn't even what he liked, or what he was into. But, he fucking liked it. He really liked it. There wasn't even a desire to move or stop her as she kissed and rubbed on him. By the time she was slowly and effortlessly getting into his pants, he was a breathless mess.

It had never happened to him before.

He hated it though, giving in like this. Maybe it was his pride, he wasn't sure. But, he was damn sure too into it to complain. He wanted it much more than he didn't. Once she had his pants undone, her fingers inched up his torso, bringing his shirt up along the way. Only a second later, it was off and somewhere on the floor and she was dropping to her knees.

…

Ana was on cloud nine. It wasn't like she didn't believe that he was a dom, or that he was a controlling man. But, she knew getting him to let go would be so much more enjoyable for the both of them. She wanted him shaking uncontrollably, begging, cursing, calling her name.

And when she took him in her mouth, he was already doing three of those.

Her stomach coiled with overwhelming need as she watched him. The way his head lolled back, muscles taut all over, body tense and trembling. She was soaking wet already. He was so big, so hard. There was never a time she wanted to be so thoroughly fucked as she did then, but she wanted to blow his mind even more.

He couldn't stop her, his body relenting to her as she sucked him hard while also pumping him with her hand. It was a mesmerizing and intoxicating experience to witness him in the midst of such pleasure, and she almost got carried away. She pulled her mouth away in the nick of time though, leaving him a groaning, panting and cursing mess.

"Fuck, Ana." He gazed at her through cloudy, half lidded eyes, lips parted slightly. He looked good enough to eat.

"Touch me." She said as she stood, taking a hold of his hand and leading his fingers to her soaked sex.

A string of unintelligible cursed escaped him as his fingers slipping easily between her folds, slick with arousal. She was so ready for him she didn't want to wait, but she would. She just wanted him to know what he was waiting for- what he would soon have.

Before his fingers could enter her, she forced his hand to the side and started pushing him towards the large bed. When she got him to fall back onto the bed, she quickly pulled his pants and briefs from around his ankles and then climbed on top of him.

"The fuck are you doing?" Christian breathed, questioning more himself than her. He was giving in, he wasn't taking over like he was supposed to, and he hated himself for it. But, he'd be damned if he wasn't more excited than he could ever remember being before.

"I've given you a lot. Agreeing to let you have me, coming to your place. The least you could give me is my way while we're here."

Apparently showing her a piece of his world didn't do anything to help show her who he was, what he did, or how he went about sex. When he looked at this girl, he wanted all the things he usually did. He wanted her tied up, bound to the wall and at his mercy. He wanted to spank, gag and fuck her senseless. But, he also wanted her to keep making him feel- because she was the first woman that made him feel so alive, without him having to lay a single finger on her.

This wasn't easy for him, and he was struggling with coming to terms with what he actually wanted, and Ana could tell. She'd never been with a dom herself, but she knew about it and her friend had dated a guy once that had her signing contracts and everything else, though it didn't work out.

In all honesty, even in her profession, Ana did not spend a lot of time outside of work with men. There was one serious boyfriend from her past, and a fling thing here and there. But other than that, she kept to herself. She wasn't used to coming to men's homes and she'd never gone to a man's home and let him take utter control over her body.

Even though it intrigued her, even though a part of her wanted him to make her feel more than she'd ever felt, even though she felt she could trust him with such ease- she still couldn't allow him to have that much of her. Not so soon.

And there would never be another time.

Relationships just didn't work for Ana, and she wasn't interested in a boyfriend; of any kind. This man was sexy, obviously sophisticated and just a walking turn-on that she had to have. But, she would only have him once. She wasn't in a profession where she could fall in love freely, and he apparently wasn't a man looking for love.

Even if they tried to agree on a strictly sexual relationship, Ana just couldn't see it working out. So, she knew it best if they enjoyed themselves for one night and then went their separate ways.

There was no way, Christian (as a dom) would ever be okay with her working at the club. The time she could devote to him would be slim to none, and even if they did try to work something out- she wouldn't sign a contract to save her life.

But right then, none of that mattered. She just wanted to give him a good piece of ass, hopefully one he'd never be able to forget. That thought had her smirking as she leaned over him on all fours, letting her breasts hang in his face.

"Have you ever even had a woman on top of you?" She asked darkly, moving slowly to rub her breasts across his face and his chest.

He hadn't, but he didn't feel comfortable admitting it directly. "Ever let the man have control?" He countered instead of answering, an annoyed crease forming between his brows.

"Somewhat. Maybe." She smirked, sitting up and reaching between them to grasp a hold of his length. After a few pumps, she positioned him at her entrance and he stiffened.

Her eyes went to his as she slid his length back and forth between her folds, lips parting, a deep moan falling from her lips. She was so ready, it would be a shame to put it off any longer- to deny either of them. So, as soon as she pushed his thick member back to her entrance, she went down on him.

As wet as she was, she didn't go down with ease. He stretched her gloriously, filling her to the brim. By the time she'd taken all of him, she was in another world, wailing loudly and seeing nothing but white.

Christian's hands went to her hips, squeezing her so tight she was sure she'd bruise. He didn't let her move, for what seemed like forever he held her in place, firmly planted on him. He'd raised his hips, giving her more than she could really bear, but it was astounding how blissful it felt. When he did use his strong grip at her hips to grind her against him, she screamed, tears pricking at her eyes. Never in her life had she ever experienced something so large inside her.

She'd never felt so complete.

Nobody ever felt that good inside her.

"Christian. Fuck." He was so big, so thick. Her eyes were already rolling back as she started to move, fighting against his hold on her.

She was so tight around him that he couldn't even breathe for the first several beats. He held onto her desperately, as if to ground himself and keep from spiraling into the consuming pleasure he felt. He'd never been so hard in his life. But, his cock craved that otherworldly feeling and he grinded her down on him, almost losing it in the process.

When she started moving though, he groaned, holding tight to her hips and wondering how this could possibly feel so good. Christian had never had vanilla sex, he'd never let a woman have her way with him. He'd never had a desire to have any woman on top of him, but her then, dripping wet and squeezing the life out of him while she moved, was enough to have him interested in much more than he was used to.

Maybe it was because she'd worked him up so much earlier in the night and he'd been wanting her for so long. It could have been his overwhelming attraction to her, or maybe just _her_ in general. But, he was a man that had more than enough pleasure in his life- whenever and however he wanted it. He knew what he liked and needed to have, and this was usually neither of them. It didn't matter though, right then he wanted it, and he fucking loved it too.

Ana moved slowly, but their bodies formed so perfectly together, each movement was electrifying and oh so stimulating. Her hands took purchase on his chest, while his remained firm on her hips and she couldn't contain her voice. It was almost too much for her, feeling so good. Never before had she felt such pleasure. She'd known it was going to be amazing even beforehand, but she never knew it would feel so right.

Christian thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Everything about her was so naturally perfect, that he just couldn't get enough of her. Every time she opened those pretty blue eyes, he got lost. He loved her long brown hair, a perfect shade to accentuate her flawless pale skin. Even her makeup was perfect- especially those red lips.

When his eyes settled on that mouth, painted lips parted as soft moans came out with every breath, he had to kiss her. His hands left her hips to come around her, his arms surrounding her as he sat up. She was right with him, her hands making their way up his chest and around his neck. He kissed her hard, but her lips were urgent against his and she was quickly losing her resolve.

With those strong arms around her, those lips owning hers and his length making her feel complete for the first time in her life, Ana was lost. All she knew was the pleasure of that moment, and her movements became quicker, her body seeking the release it was so desperate for.

It felt so good, Christian didn't want her to stop either. There was also a part of him that wanted it to last as long as possible, but he also had every intention of having her again. And again. So, he just held her tight to him, urging her to move as she pleased. Their lips never parted for more than an instant, but soon she was panting and moaning so loudly, she couldn't kiss him as well.

They both knew it was coming, for both of them. She got louder, her movements slowing but becoming more forceful as she reached her peak, crying out as she did, her pussy clenching tightly around him as she came, her whole body spasming from the sensation.

He couldn't believe it. Christian never imagine a woman could have such an intense orgasm from such a vanilla experience, but with her moaning so loudly, and throbbing around his cock, all while her body trembled so viciously, he found himself reaching quite the breathtaking climax as well. And as he emptied himself inside her, she cried out again, incoherent and spent.

Christian held her as she fell limp against him, breathing heavily. If he wouldn't have been so distracted with what had just happened, he probably would have laughed. He'd hoped she would have been good for quite a few orgasms but he knew that she was down for the count, nothing else would be happening that night.

Slowly, he laid back in bed on his side, bringing her along. Her breathing was still deep, but slowing and she kept her one arm around his neck as she lay there. Her legs still trembled, and he was still inside of her. She never said anything after that, and neither did he. Christian was speechless, there were no words forming inside his head at all. He just laid there, watching her as she drifted off to sleep, his fingers running through her hair.

Beautiful.

Special.

…Perfect…

From then on, she would be _his_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, my niece decided to come into the world a little early and so my writing got put on hold for a bit.**

 **But I'm back and all is well.**

 **/**

 **While this fic does have a plot, this is really an excuse to work on my lemon skills. I'm not confident, but practice makes perfect, right?**

 **And I want to see what works for the readers, so any tips/ constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Til next time...**


	5. Maybe, Maybe Not

**Fifty Shades of Steele**

 **.**

 _Chapter Five_

Maybe...Maybe Not

* * *

It wasn't the first time Ana had done something so spontaneous, but this was the first day she'd ever woken up in a mans bed, and in his arms no less. She was nearly suffocated, being pressed against him so close. He was warm and his arms felt so strong around her, thick and toned with muscle. He smelled so good, and he looked even better.

Upon opening her eyes, she saw nothing but his naked chest at first, and then she looked up, eyes taking in his five o'clock shadow, that strong jaw line and then that gorgeous face of his. He was absolutely breathtaking, and Ana couldn't believe she was actually in the situation she was.

There was no escape. Her first thought was that she needed to get out of there. It would be awkward dealing with him then and of course she wasn't planning to see him again, even though she would have loved to, so she didn't want to have a morning after with him, even if only to say goodbye.

Thanks? Nice doing you… See you around, never.

The thought of it wasn't appealing at all, and now she was wide awake, forced to lay with him as she stressed over what she'd say to him when he woke up, whether she woke him or he woke on his own. He was so appealing that she almost wished she could stay, that things wouldn't have to be so awkward, but she knew it would never work out.

She wasn't good with relationships. Though she enjoyed having good sex every now and then, the idea of being with a single man for a long period of time was frightening for her. So, no matter how interesting she thought him to be, she could never try to find out about him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he deserved better than her.

Ana was a girl who'd made many mistakes, and she didn't live a normal lifestyle. She didn't believe in true happiness, or love, or any fairytale fantasies. She was just here, living her life and trying to get by. She wasn't perfect, nor did she claim to be. She was just a girl, who didn't have or need much, but she was toxic, and she never wanted anyone else to suffer because of her.

Though it felt like ages she laid there awake, it was only minutes later that Christian's eyes fluttered open, those dark gray eyes captivating hers instantly. Ana's heart skipped a beat at the intensity she saw in them. She felt truly naked under his gaze. For the first time in the longest time, she felt like she was actually being seen. Her, Ana. Not just her body.

This man, he was looking at her, but there wasn't a trace of lust in his eyes. Just thoughtfulness. With every second that passed, Ana felt as if he was reading her. As if with one look, he could know everything there was to know about her. That was impossible, she knew. But, she'd never looked into such smoldering eyes before.

"Morning." He grumbled, in the sexiest voice, deep and throaty from sleep.

A single word and she was shuddering against him. "Good morning." She whispered back, averting her eyes and squirming free of his hold.

She was scrambling out of the bed before he was even fully awake, and he sat up, watching her as she started gathering her things. "There someplace you need to be?" He asked curiously, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Uh… Yes, actually." She shrugged as she got into her dress and then sat back on the bed to put her heels on.

Christian sighed behind her and she was sure he could tell by her refusing to look at him as she got ready to leave, that she wasn't interested in anything more than what had already happened. Ana wondered if he was disappointed. But, she supposed everyone was always disappointed in her anyway, so what would one more guy hurt?

Standing as soon as her heels were in place, Ana grabbed her purse and then was ready to go. There was nothing she could think of that seemed suitable to say, so she started to leave without a word. Until he was off the bed and behind her. In seconds he'd caught hold of her wrist and forced her around to face him.

"Why are you running?"

Ana looked over his face, taking in the way his brows pulled together, how he looked so serious with those gray eyes. She had to look away. "Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Maybe I don't want you to go." He said, tugging her against him. His arms wound around her small frame, holding her close enough to steal her breath away.

Maybe she wanted to stay… but, she knew she couldn't.

There were some mistakes even she didn't want to make.

"Trust me, you do."

"And if I refuse?"

Her eyes caught his in a challenging stare and her fingers rose to his lips. "Sorry, but you can't." Standing on her tiptoes as her hand curled to cup his cheek, she kissed him once, a brief but sweet kiss and then she backed away again. "See you around, Christian."

"I'll be seeing you, Ana."

…

The next week went by uneventfully for Ana. She was sleeping her days away and working every night. The only thing different in her life was the fact that a certain man kept finding his way into her thoughts. She'd only seen him once, the sex was great and he was interesting, but she didn't understand why she kept thinking about him.

She wondered if they'd ever see each other again, or if he'd thought about her. Why this mattered to her, she didn't know, but she was too curious about this man for her own good. It wasn't like her, and it wasn't like she wanted a relationship or anything. At the same time though, she wasn't just fantasizing about another round with him. Sure, it had crossed her mind, and that would have been just fine with her. However, just thinking about him for no reason at all… it was insanity.

Because of her frustration, she was sleeping a lot more than usual, and into her work more than she ever had been before. She was so out of it, that she had no motivation to work towards anything other than saving her money. But, that was a given. There wasn't a week than went by that she didn't add at least five hundred dollars to her savings, and sometimes she was able to add much more than that. She lived a comfortable life, alone aside from the times she spent with Kate, which wasn't often these days, for Kate was living her own life, and spending more nights away from their apartment than she spent there.

Tonight she had plans with Kate. She'd be leaving the club early, around midnight and then the two of them were going out for drinks. Ana wanted to get wasted, she wanted to drown away all thoughts of that annoying man. She almost hated him for plaguing her thoughts.

Almost…

It was Saturday night; the club was packed and it was a big money night. Had Ana known work would have been going so well for her, she probably would have planned for a later date with Kate. She made the best of it while she was there though. Throughout the first couple hours of work, she'd already been through dozens of private dances. For some reason though, she just wanted to be on stage.

She couldn't even walk through the crowd and pick anyone to hit on before somebody was calling her over. Of course she was always friendly and quick to make herself at home at any table. Always flirtatious and touchy, always sweet and seductive. She was good at her job, and that was why she had so many repeat customers.

Aside from that one… who'd only stumbled in once upon a time. But, Ana refused to think about him again.

In her third hour of work, just after eleven, Kate showed up, throwing money at Ana as she danced on stage. Ana laughed when she saw her, and after her dance they got a table together where Kate had a drink and Ana took a moment to rest and talk to her friend.

"Busy night, huh?" Kate asked as she sipped her mixed drink.

"Definitely. My feet are killing me."

"Why don't you go ahead and call it a night?"

Ana waved her off, rolling her eyes. "You know I can't turn down the money."

Kate laughed, shaking her head at her friend. "More like you won't. But, I know."

"I'm starving, think of somewhere we can start out drinking that has some good food too."

"Okay." Kate nodded as Ana got to her feet and started prancing off to converse with some customers.

Time was flying by and before she knew it, midnight had arrived. When she came out of the dressing room, she stood in the dark hall waiting for Kate who was in the restroom. Briefly, Ana checked her phone before putting it back in her purse and then alone, with nothing to do, she found her mind drifting once more.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

That voice had her head snapping up so quickly she nearly got whiplash and her blue eyes opened wide to take in the very man she'd been thinking about so often standing there before her. It had been a week, but seeing him then made her feel as if he'd never left her sight. She was taken aback from the unexpected encounter, and for too long she floundered for a response.

"Hi," Was all she finally managed and she mentally facepalmed at the epic fail. "Christian…" She added his name in a breathless whisper.

"Ana." He nodded, smiling secretively at her. "Are you not working tonight?"

"Well…" She began, only to be interrupted from Kate returning, throwing her arm around her shoulders as she laughed.

Christian's eyes went to her friend and Ana sighed. "Ooh, who's your friend, Ana?"

"Christian." Ana answered flatly. "Christian, this is Kate. I'm getting off early tonight to spend some time with her."

"I see." He murmured, and Ana didn't miss the way his face fell in disappointment.

"You want to come with?" Kate asked excitedly. "I don't mind sharing!"

Ana elbowed her giggling friend sharply, cursing her for everything in her mind before turning back to Christian with a smile. "I'm sure you don't want to miss the other dancers. We're just going for a few drinks anyway."

"On the contrary," He grinned. "I'd love to join you."

Her luck had to be the worst in history. It was bad enough that she couldn't stop thinking about the guy as it was, and now he'd just shown back up and was tagging along with her and Kate no less. Ana couldn't believe this was even happening to her, and she would definitely be giving Kate an earful about it later when they were alone.

Christian drove them in his car, and they ended up at a twenty-four-hour bar and grill. Things were simple enough to begin with, they ordered drinks and proceeded to glance over their menus. Though Christian only glanced at his briefly before apparently knowing what he wanted for himself.

Ana was in her own world of thoughts while Kate and Christian conversed casually. She wasn't even hearing them, for all she could think about was how wrong this was. She wasn't supposed to see him again. She was damn sure not supposed to be having dinner with him- and what was worst of all, she couldn't stop imagining all these things she would like to do to him.

Yes, she wanted to fuck him again, and again.

Now that she was in this situation, she knew there was no way in hell she wasn't going to have him again- and damn it that was not what she needed. Well actually, she did need it, desperately. But, she didn't need it even more.

The poor girl was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Ana, are you even listening to me?" Kate slapped her arm playfully, bringing her back to reality and Ana rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her wine.

"Not really. Sorry."

"Christian was saying that he has a place in Aspens, and he's willing to take us there for a visit whenever we want!"

"Oh, really?" Ana sighed, thinking this guy to be unbelievable. She was trying to do things with her life, not get caught up with him- and it was becoming quite obvious that he wouldn't mind being caught up with her.

"Yes and since my vacation days need to be used within the next month, I think we should go soon!"

"I have work." Ana said plainly, knowing she needed to do whatever she could to keep herself away from Christian Grey. It wasn't that she didn't want him, it was that she did- she wanted him badly and he just couldn't understand how horrible she would be for him. Kate was the only thing she had never messed up in her life, and she didn't need to be destroying Seattle's most eligible bachelor.

"Ana," Kate started, only to be cut off by a sharp look from Ana, a look she understood and respected enough not to say another word.

"We'll think about it. Thanks for the offer." She finally looked at Christian then, giving him a soft but fake smile. The look he gave her was unsettling, but only because she felt like he could see right through her.

"I hope you'll accept, I promise it will be worth your while."

The night seemed to be passing smoothly enough, and Ana kept telling herself that nothing was going to happen. She would go home with Kate, be Christian free and then have no more worries. But with every drink she had, her desire for him became more prominent. She wondered if it was obvious to him, and if his thoughts were around the same as hers. Judging by the way he watched her constantly, she was sure they were both thinking the same thing.

They never left the restaurant, having all the drinks they needed during and after dinner. It was when Kate excused herself to run to the restroom that Ana felt anxiety consume her and she struggled desperately not to even glance in his general direction.

"Does my presence really bother you so much?" He asked, tone thick with amusement.

"Are we being honest?" She asked in annoyance, looking at him then with a sharp glare.

"I certainly hope so."

She shrugged then. "Well yeah. You want to fuck, I want to fuck, but we don't need to be fucking."

"Oh?" He chuckled then. "If we both want it then what's the problem?"

"Because, it will never be more than that, so if that's what you're thinking you should get it out of your head right now."

"More is the last thing I want, I can assure you."

Sipping her drink while pondering his words, Ana felt much lighter about the situation. There was no indication that he was lying and maybe it wouldn't hurt for them to have a little sexual fun together every now and then. She didn't want romance, and if he didn't either maybe there was no way she'd damage him.

If he ever acted as if things were turning different between them, she'd walk away. She could walk away. She'd always been good at that. Too good sometimes.

Just as she was about to tell him they might could work something out, Kate returned and Ana decided to keep her mouth shut. They only had one more drink before closing time came and the three of them walked together, after Christian Grey insisted on paying the bill. Christian drove them back to their apartment. Kate got out of the car quickly, claiming she had to get to the bathroom quickly- and that left Ana alone with Christian, giving her opportunity that she really didn't need.

"This is not something I usually offer but… do you want to come in?" Ana asked him, looking over to make eye contact for the first time since they'd left the restaurant.

"That's not an offer I'd normally accept… But yes."

Kate had disappeared, more than likely on purpose but Ana didn't care at the moment. All she could think about was getting Christian Grey in her bed. There was something about just the sight of him that turned her on like nothing else and she wanted him. She could not deny herself the pleasure of having him, especially if there were no strings attached.

She'd never settle down, or fall in love. She wouldn't answer to anyone, nor put her life on hold for anyone. Not even Kate, and if not for Kate then damn sure not for some guy. Still as much as she wanted it, Ana couldn't believe she was really going to sleep with him again. It was supposed to be over, she'd thought it was and yet… for some reason it felt like it was only the beginning.

The instant they were in her room and she closed the door, she proceeded to strip. Once she was naked she turned to face him, glancing over his still clothed body. He was a sight to behold, even fully dressed. She marveled in the way his eyes traveled her body slowly, but she was in no mood to be patient. She couldn't wait to have him inside her.

"What are you waiting on… me to strip you myself?"

Her words had him grinning and everything about the change in his features made him all the more sexy. She didn't need to say anything else, immediately he started unbuttoning his white collared shirt. Ana watched excitedly, her thighs pressing together as she watched him remove his pants next. Soon enough he stood completely naked before her. He was already hard and ready for her, and she was more than ready for him.

"Come here," She whispered seductively, getting on her bed on all fours. Revealing all of herself was one way to get him hot and bothered quickly enough and he was wasting no time in joining her on the bed. "I want you to fuck me like this, okay?"

"Yeah?" His voice was raspy, his dick hard as it pressed against her leg.

God, she wanted him.

"Yes." She hummed as his hands groped her ass. No foreplay was needed. She was beyond ready to have him inside her, fucking her like there was no tomorrow. "Fuck me. Now."

He didn't deny her. Within her next breath he was buried inside her balls deep and cursing loudly. Ana moaned loudly, gripping her sheets, back arching and teeth sinking into her bottom lip. He felt even better than she remembered and he moved inside her with practiced precision, slowly at times and then hard and fast.

Either way, she loved it. He made her feel better than any man she'd ever been with and the more she had of him, the more she wanted. Spreading her legs, the feel of him became even deeper, hitting a spot inside her that had her wailing. She'd never felt so sensitive between her legs, never wanted to beg a man to never stop fucking her. But damn if she didn't want to fuck this man for the rest of her life.

Of course it was only because of the heat of the moment, or at least that's what she told herself. It didn't matter though, as long as she could feel him- and he could make her feel. Nearly the entire time she was just on the verge of coming and when his hand dipped under her to find her clit, she exploded instantly.

"Christian!" She cried his name, burying her face in her sheets as he pussy clenched and fluttered around him. He didn't stop, his movements only increased in speed and his hand never moved away from her over-sensitive clit.

There was no stopping her screams as her body reached it's second orgasm almost instantaneously. She knew he was coming with her then with the way his strokes slowed and yet became more intense, more profound. It was all a lot to take in, him and the feel of it all, but her ass was still pushing back against him as if seeking more.

He flipped her over onto her back and climbed over her, eyes traveling her naked body as she breathed heavily, watching him through half lidded eyes. She never expected it to end so soon and even though she'd came twice, she wanted more of him. Fortunately for her, it seemed he wanted the exact same thing.

"Oh, Anastasia. If it were up to me I'd fuck you all night long."

"But?" She frowned, her body still far from calming.

"If I don't leave now, I might never leave. And neither one of us wants that, right?"

She didn't know why but she was extremely disappointed in the thought of him leaving. That wasn't how she was supposed to feel and she knew it. It wasn't that she wanted his company, or needed to spend more time with them than she already had, it was just that she hadn't had her fill of him yet. So as he left her in bed and proceeded to get dressed, she watched him, forcing herself to remain impassive.

"Don't worry, we'll do this again soon."

Maybe.

Bad as she wanted him, she still wasn't sure about making this thing with him something reoccurring. To her it sounded like the best worst idea she'd ever had in her life. A mistake waiting to happen.

"See you around, Mr. Grey." She gave him a wink just as he walked to her door, fully dressed by then.

"Yes you will, Miss Steel."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well it's been a while! Sheesh. Lots have been going on but all is well and I'm back with the latest update in history. Haha. Sorry dear readers and fellow fifty lovers but even if I disappear for a bit, I will always be back! One does need this practice after all!**

 **In other news... I saw FREED last Wednesday and omgomgomg my heart is still hurting. Hurting because I loved it, because I hate that it's over, and because I need to see it again like now! GRR.**

 **If you haven't seen it yet, it's a must see for all fifty lovers for sure, and if you have I'd love to hear what you thought about it.**

 **I loved it. I laughed. I cried. It was a great experience and I got to see it much sooner than I'd been anticipating. LOL.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Til next time!**

 **OH ANND HAPPY VALENTINES DAYYYY!**


End file.
